


Me Kaneis Na Horevo (You Make Me Feel Like Dancing)

by FabulousRockstar



Category: Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashleigh feels like dancing, now all she needs is the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Kaneis Na Horevo (You Make Me Feel Like Dancing)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and Shit: In case you're interested, Me Kaneis Na Horevo is Greek for "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing". Thanks goes out to the Wiggles (Don't judge me!) and Leo Sayer for the title!  
> If you're under 18, or you don't like to see/read about sexual relations, you shouldn't be here, so just...bye!

"All my life, all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you..."

Yep, that's me and my lovely wife, Ashleigh. See, we just got back from one of my concerts downtown. We've been laughing and singing the whole drive home. Now, I just want to spend the rest of the night with her in my arms.

"All my life, all my life, I've been waiting for a girl..." We sang together.

"Waiting for a girl like...you." I say, pointing to her.

"Aw...you are just wonderful...and not just at singing." I leaned in and kissed her. "That show was perfection, as always."

"I could have done better."

"Oh, whatever, you were performing. That alone makes it perfect."

I just smiled.

We made our way to the den.

"You want something to drink?" I offered.

"Sure. I could use it after cheering for my man for the last 2 and a half hours."

I kissed her forehead before I headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, could you put on some music for me?" I called out to her.

"No problem."

As I got out a couple of glasses, I heard the familiar gong of the Undertaker's theme song, one of her all-time favorites. I smiled to myself. She loves music as much as I do. Of course, she loves my music the best.

I walked back into the den, carrying our sodas. Just as I entered, I saw her. I stopped, just staring at the sight before me.

She was dancing in perfect time to the music. Her eyes closed, her body swaying back and forth, her arms moving around, her hands occasionally running through her long brown hair...

Oh, God...so beautiful, so sexy. Drinks can wait...I've got another thirst that needs to be quenched.

I put the sodas down, and made my way towards her. I stood only a short distance away from her, admiring her moves. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but couldn't in fear of breaking the hypnotic spell she and I were both under.

As the song ended, she spun around...allowing me to catch her in my arms, facing me. She looked up at me, a little surprised to see me. 

"How long have you been watching me?" She said quietly.

"Long enough to truly enjoy the show."

She blushed and looked down. I lifted her head back up and gently kissed her forehead.

"You are simply fascinating when you dance." I whispered. "The way you move is so breathtaking, and I was wondering if I could have the honor of sharing the next dance with you."

She placed her hands on my face, and ever so softly touched her lips to mine. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "And just so you know...you really don't have to ask."

The next song came on. A classic love song by Savage Garden. "Truely, Madly, Deeply." 3 words, all true when it comes to how I love her.

I wrapped my arms around her and we started moving to the music. As the song went on, I refamiliarized myself with the woman in my arms. The warmth of her body, her dangerous curves, the intoxicating scent of her favorite fragrances...when it all comes together, it just makes me totally crazy. That was definitely what I wanted to do to her.

I turned her around so her back was to my chest and embraced her from behind. I let a hand sneak down her chest, cupping a soft breast and gently squeezing. She leaned back against me and sighed softly.

"You like that?" I asked her. I watched a sweet smile play on her lips. You turn me on so much, you deserve it too.

I kissed her temple as I continued my exploration of her body. "I love holding you against me..." I said as I gently kissed her ear. She sighed, content at being with me. I let my lips trail tender kisses down the side of her neck and across her shoulder.

"You're so good to me." She said quietly.

"You expect me to be anything less?"

She giggled. "No. Not tonight, at least." 

I smiled. There's plenty of time for being a bad boy. But here and now, I can definitely give you some good loving.

I turned her back to face me and lowered my lips onto hers. Her lips taste of the finest of the finest ambrosia. I've grown so addicted to her over time, it's almost surreal.

She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to slowly slide inside and initiate a slow dance of its own with hers. I groaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around me.

I ran my hand up her back and into her hair. She leaned her head back. Perfect. Just where I want her. 

Again, I press my lips onto her neck. I could hear her moan softly. I smile to myself as I continue kissing her there gently.

"Constantine..." She breathed out. Oh, man...my name coming from her lips. I had to close my eyes in order to keep what was left of my self control. But I had to hear it again.

"Say it again, sweetheart. "Say my name...one more time." I whispered my request to her.

In response, she wove a hand in my hair, leaned in...and slowly swept her tongue over my lips.

"My Constantine..."

Damn.

I love Ashleigh, but when she does stuff like that to a man...

My control snapped. I lifted her off the ground and kissed the hell out of her.

It isn't every day that I lose control like this, but this woman is well deserving of my undying passion for her.

It gets so intense that I have to sit down. I walk over to the sofa, my Babygirl still in my arms and sit. Soon the fever dies down, but I'm still in the mood to heat things up.

Reluctantly, I drew my lips from hers, but only to sneak a kiss at the base of her throat. I looked up at her. She looks like a woman who has been thoroughly satisfied, hair tousled, eyes shining, body glistening with a light sheen of sweat...and that was just from dancing!

I reached up and smoothed her hair from her face. "Oh, you sexy, sexy thing. You are the hottest woman on this planet...past, present or future, you know that?"

She chuckled softly. "Takes hotness to know hotness. I'm not the only one who can also bring the heat."

I kissed her again. "You know...there's always something I wanted to do if I ever met a really hot lady."

"And what's that?"

I picked a piece of ice out of my soda. "Cool her down." I touched the ice to her neck and drew a line. Then I slowly licked it up, tasting the cool water as well as the saltiness of her skin.

"That was very nice. Yet...you're still just a little bit too hot." I said as I led the ice down and across her upper chest. I repeated my earlier tasting of her, my lips and tongue sliding down her neck and over the exposed brown skin above her tube top. I could feel her hands in my hair...yes, baby, enjoy this. It's all for you.

I suddenly realize something else. She's all covered up. Maybe...

My fingers slide into her tube top and pull it down, just enough to bare those beautiful breasts of hers. Sheer perfection this woman is. I softly massage her breasts, getting a nice purr out of her. How I love to please you, sweetheart.

While she had her eyes closed, I snuck another piece of ice into my mouth. Just when I feel the temperature's cool enough, I wrap my lips around her nipple.

"Oh, God!" I hear her cry out. Wonderful. It just feels incredible to drive her as insane as she made me earlier. I suckle her gently while I teased the other nipple with my fingers, which are also cold from the ice.

Meanwhile, my other hand went down to her buttocks, and gave her a firm, yet gentle squeeze. She moaned and writhed in my arms. There's no doubt that she loves to receive pleasure as much as she loves to give.

As I kissed my way back up to her neck, I let my hand sneak under her skirt. I soon come in contact with...wait a minute. No underwear covering her secrets? What a pleasant surprise.

My hand went to her patch of soft curls and tenderly caressed her. I could already feel the heat coming from her. I slid my fingers into her flesh and let them roam around freely.

"I just love how wet you are." I whispered against her neck. She sighed happily as I continued my torture of her.

I let the very tip of my finger tease her entrance, circling it, but never quite going in. She bucked her hips, wanting more, but I backed off just a little, still traveling across her flesh. I wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted.

I soon found her tiny nub and lightly ran the tip of my finger over it. She groaned as her body began trembling. I alternated between stroking her flesh and circling her bud. Her hands grasped onto my shoulders as her hips moved against my hand, wanting my touch everywhere.

"Please, Constantine..." She almost whined. When I have her begging, I'm definitely doing something right. So I did the only thing that I felt I had to do.

I stopped and removed my hand from her. She groaned in frustration. I looked straight into her eyes.

"Babygirl, after all the teasing we've done tonight, there's only one way that this can end." She looked at me in anticipation.

"I absolutely have to have you ride me into heaven."

She closed her eyes and smiled. That look told me everything I needed to know. She expertly undid my jeans in record time, slowing down only to wrap her hand around my hardness and run it back and forth a few times. All I could do was groan. Yes, I do love when her fingers are around me, but at that moment, I wanted something else of hers surrounding me.

She positioned herself over my shaft. She looked into my eyes, silently asking me if I'd do her the honor of joining us. For you, I always will.

I took her by the hips and slowly lowered her onto my shaft. Oh, God...to feel those inner walls of hers grip me so tightly...Oh, God...the thrill of becoming one with this beautiful goddess...

I felt her place her hands around my face as she leaned down and captured my lips with hers. I swear, the heat that came from that kiss was just as intense as the fire that was coming from her tight, wet core. I am more than ready to burn with her.

She soon started to move up and down in a nice, easy rhythm. Oh, yes...she's decided to kill me slowly. I ran my hands slowly back and forth over her thighs, spurring her on as she rode.

I watched eagerly as she ran her fingers through her hair...as they glided down over her breasts, even playing with her nipples. I was absolutely entranced by her actions, not wanting to take my eyes off of her.

Her fingers went over her stomach, and I soon felt them on mine. They made their way up to my nipples, circling them and pinching them, like she had done with her own.

"God, you're..." Words failed me and I could only groan as I squeezed her thighs firmly. She let out a long moan herself as she continued her riding.

I felt her lace her fingers with mine and place my hands at the sides of my head. This was exquisite torture, and I could do nothing but just be at her complete mercy.

Her hips started to move a little faster. I knew she was experiencing incredible sensations herself. I had to open my eyes and look at her.

My God, she was quite the vision. Her head leaned back, eyes partly closed, beads of sweat travelling down her neck to her chest...

And then...oh, man...those breasts.

To my delight...and surprise, I found that I could not take my eyes off her breasts, bouncing up and down, and those luscious chocolate nipples were just beckoning me to taste them.

My Babygirl must have read my mind because she then leaned forward, those tiny, tender morsels just a whisper away from my lips. You know I just couldn't resist. I managed to take a nipple between my lips and sucked to my heart's content.

She gasped as she ground her hips into mine faster and faster. She and I both needed release so bad, we could feel it...taste it.

"Yes!" She cried out as she gripped my shoulders. "I need you, Constantine...come with me."

Now you know I was not about to deny her. It's not like you would either.

I grasped her hips and began to thrust upward. Her head went back and she cried out loud as I went deeper and deeper within her still, her channel gripping me so unbelievably tightly, I felt like I truly was becoming a part of her. 

I gathered her in a tight embrace, my face buried in her chest, my mouth tasting and exploring those tender mounds. Her fingers tangled in my hair, holding me to her.

We moved together for a few more seconds, then everything just...wow.

Just before I exploded, I saw Ashleigh arch backwards and heard her yell out my name. The way her inner muscles clamped down on me...oh, man...I let out my own cry and erupted deep within her as she took me over the edge as well.

As I held my exhausted, yet satisfied bride close to me, she went limp in my arms. We just sat there for a good while, just regaining our strength.

After a few moments, Ashleigh lifted her head and touched her forehead to mine.

"All I wanted was just to dance."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Babygirl..." I say as I kiss her tenderly. "You are an amazing dancer."

She laughed back softly. "And you are one hell of a dance partner."

"Trust me. I'll never be as good as you are."

"Just between you and me...I save my best moves just for you. I love you so much."

"I love you...and I love everything you do, especially your dancing."

She giggled.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I am wasted by the way you move."

She laughed at the Ricky Martin reference of one of her favorite songs.

"So...when can we have another slow dance?" She asked me.

"Not now, I can tell you that." I said laughing. "How about you ask me again when my legs haven't been turned into Jell-o?" 

She simply giggled and kissed me, promising that we would most certainly get to share another dance very soon.


End file.
